Surface measurement systems are used in a variety of applications to generate three dimensional surface data of objects. Such systems are employed at various stages in the fabrication and assembly of complex objects across a variety of industries to ensure that the shape and size of the objects meet strict manufacturing tolerances.
Interferometric surface measurement systems have been developed which permit measurements of the surface of an object without physical contact. Coherent optical sources are used to generate a fringe pattern on the surface of the object and a camera acquires images of the fringes on the surface for analysis. In some systems, a diffraction grating is positioned in the path of a laser beam to generate multiple coherent laser beams at various angles to the original beam path. A focusing objective and spatial filter are used to isolate the desired diffracted beam pair. One or more additional diffraction gratings are utilized to project at least one additional set of fringes onto the object surface. This multiplexing of different gratings into the beam path poses many challenges. Moving different gratings into the beam path and shifting each grating to implement phase shifts generally requires multiple mechanical components that add weight, size, complexity and cost to the system. The frequent movement of components affects the stability and therefore the accuracy of the measurement data. Moreover, measuring the displacement of a diffraction grating during the phase shift process with sufficient precision and accuracy can require expensive measurement components such as capacitance gauges.
Even when precision components, such as the capacitance gauges are used, their accuracy often degrades over time. Structural changes in the interconnecting cables and the dielectric material introduce errors into the measurements. Because the positional accuracy required for the surface measurement system may be on the order of 20-30 nanometers, even the slightest of structural changes can introduce intolerable error.